Birthday Secrets
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: A week after her 21st Birthday Maka has been acting strange. What is she hiding? well Souls's gonna find out. SoulXMaka


Well i'm just havin neat little ideas all the time nowadays,lol Anyway less blab more...story? I guess enjoy.

* * *

Soul glanced over for the thousandth time in the past hour. He eyed his girlfriend warily. Maka had been acting strange for the past week or so. Ever since the morning after her 21st birthday. He couldn't figure it out.

She'd spent the night with the girls and they had dragged her back into there apartment a little after two AM, completely sloshed. He'd at first chalked her odd behavior up too her hangover and his teasing but the days went on and her flinchy, jumpy and almost embarassed behavior continued.

He frowned. The part that irritated him the most was she only acted that way around **him** and **only** when they were at home. She became almost secretive.

He growled under his breath. He was getting too the bottom of it. Today. He stood up from the couch grabbing his jacket and slinging it over his shoulder, picking up his bike keys as he went.

Maka looked up from her book, her eyes peaking over the edge. "Where you going?"

"Out." He replied nonchalantly without turning around. "Oh...ok.." He hesitated. Further proof of her weird behaviour. Normaly for an answer like that she would have beat his brains out with the book in her hands, but she just sat there. He 'hmm'd', then continued out.

He had hoped, truth to shinigami-sama that she would've jumped up and smashed his head in. He sighed. No such luck. Something was horribly wrong.

He stopped in front of his bike, then let out a small bitter laugh. Thats how at the end of his rope he was, He was hoping that she would beat the crap out of him...it was normal..It was typical Maka, the irony being that before it was annoying, now he missed it.

He jumped on and sped away, down the quiet streets of death city.

Maka, watched him drive away from the apartment window. She chewed on her lip.

Soul pulled to a stop in front of the Gallows masion. Home of Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters. He remebered Kid saying he would be out with Stein all day for some kind of special lessons. He decided he waould talk too the girls. If anyone knew what was up it would be Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. He wasn't even going too try and ask Maka.

He knocked on the door a couple of times before he heard the yelling on the other side. The door swung open. "Heeeyyy Soooul" Patty giggled. Smiling up at the other weapon.

"Yo, patty. Is Liz around?" She nodded, leading him inside. She ran into the dining room, Soul following.

"Hey Soul, whats up?" Liz looked up from her magazine. Patty plopped down next too her.

"I need to ask you two something." He started. Liz and Patty exchanged a look, Soul saw it. His brows furrowed.

"Sure...shoot." Liz shrugged leaning back in her chair, forcing her suddenly tense body too relax. Patty too had become oddly subdued..for her anyway. She continued too play with her stuffed giraffee, but quietly.

"What happened last week?" He eyed them both suspiciously. "What do you mean? When last week?" She asked cooly.

Soul frowned. So that was how they were gonna play was it? He should have known Maka had sworn her friends to silence.

"On Maka's birthday. What happened too her? What did you four do?" Liz shrugged. Soul growled under his breath.

"We had some drinks, sang karaoke, danced at the club, you know..party stuff..why is something wrong?" She asked. Her innocence an act, A glint of challenge in her eye as she stared straight back at Soul. He scowled.

"Sorry Soul. I can't think of anything out of the ordinary...Maka sure is a mushy drunk though. Had her boyfriend on the brain, she sure talked about you enough." Liz gave him a conspiritorial smirk, and patty burst into her own fit of giggles. Soul stood confused, before sighing.. He wasn't gonna get anywhere with these two.

"K, well...thanks." He turned to let himself out. "Anytime." Liz waved. "Buh Byeeee." Patty squealed.

The front door closed and Liz turned grinning too her sister. "Piece of cake."

Soul cursed. He should have known. Liz was streetwise. She was cool and calm under those kinds of preassure and could lie through her teeth. He perked up though as he rode towards Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment. The chain-scythe was a lot of good things. A good liar wasn't one of them. She unlike Liz couldn't tell a lie to save her life, and cracked under preassure. Especially if she was keeping a secret.

Soul parked and smiled to himself. There she was. She was out front on her knees in the garden they and the other tenants kept in the small lot next too the building.

"Yo Tsubaki." He waved smiling. She stood up and patting the dirt off herself. "Hi Soul." She stopped in front of him.

"How ar you?" He smiled. "Good, but I came to ask you something." She nodded.

"Sure, what is it?"

"About last week. When you and the twins took Maka out on her birthday." As soon as the words left his mouth she began to fidget under his gaze.

"o-oh?" She smiled nervously. He nodded. Smirking inside. "Yea, did something..happen that night, too Maka?" The girl began too sweat bullets. "U-uh, not..that I can..think had bit too much too drink..but nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's not what Liz said." Tsubaki froze up. He smirked. Tsubaki didn't have to know "exactly" what Liz said.

"we..we didn't mean for it too happen..we only let her out of our sights for a minute, who could have known she would have run off and done that?"

What had Maka done? Soul wide eyed was about too push for more.

"Tsubaki, your God is hungry!" He looked up too see Black Star leaning out the apartment window. "Hey Soul" He grinned stupidly.

"Coming! Sorry Soul." She frowned, running too her apartment too escape the death-scythes scrutiny.

"Damnit!"

Soul dragged himself back inside the apartment tierdly. Now instead of just one question he had tons. "What had Maka done while drunk? How bad could it have been?

He stopped dead. Had Maka...cheated on him? Was she acting so weird and jumpy because she felt guilty? His fists clenched. All questions no answers.

He turned too look as Maka came out of the bathroom clad in shorts and a bra, a towel wrapped around her shoulders. No more beating around the bush.

"Maka." He stood swiftly. She jumped. She turned and saw him. "Soul, your home." She tightened the towel around her shoulders.

"I need too talk to you." his face was set in a serious expression. She swallowed hard, nodding. He patted the spot too his left on the couch and she sat.

"Wh-what is it Soul?"

He breathed out a sigh. "About your birthday last week." She nodded tense. "Did...Did you cheat on me?"

"What!" She jumped up, very nearly loosing her grip on her towel. "Do I look like my Father? How can you even ask me that!"

"Well then what the hell is wrong with you?" She recoiled. "You've been jumpy and nervous all week. You'll hardly even look at me." He sucked in a breath. " I talked too the girls, I know something happened while you were drunk."

She blushed a dark red and turned away. "I'm sorry." His heart clenched. She sat back down.

"I guess I should have told you about it, but it was embarassing at the time. The girls were giving me a hard time about it too." She looked up too meet his questioning gaze sheepishly.

"Okay, first off...you know I was drunk..really drunk and I lost the others...but..i think it's kinda cool, okay?" He nodded dumbly.

"Okay." She pulled the towel off her shoulders too bare her right arm too him. He stared dumbfounded.

"It's..you..a..a tattoo?"

She blushed a little as he pushed closer, running a finger over the inked image of two crossed red and black scythes. He blinked. What caught his attention was the fancy curled script arched over the scythes.

"S.E.E".

He smiled. _Soul Eater Evan__s_. He chuckled to himself. Now everything Liz and Tsubaki said made sense. Liz had been hinting too him.

He glanced up at Maka's still red face. She caught his gaze and looked away. "Well?" she asked cautiously. He felt kinda stupid now. Maka wasn't the cheating kind. Even drunk, all she could think about was him. The thought warmed him.

He smirked. Leaning up too kiss her. Her blush darkened but she smiled. A wide toothy grin split his face.

"Cool."

* * *

Well there it is. I really like how this came out, I hope you did too! ~ Malthazar LOZ


End file.
